Neither One of Us...
by Twilight Dragonfly
Summary: *7-31* REVISED!! Rated R for language. This is a Bulma/Yamcha breakup song set to my fav. song by Gladys Knight. This is REALLY good if I do say so myself. R/R. Really DETAILED, LONG reviews appreciated. A happy ending for all involved!


note* July 31, 2002

Just thought I'd revise it a bit. (And experiment with my tabs, and Idents.)

Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? Um, I've been suffering from writer's block, so it's been close to 2 months since I've updated. *_Looks sheepishly at fellow fiction readers and authors, and shrugs _* Uh, sorry? Anyways, this is going to be my first Bulma & co. story! Yea! All my previous work has been P &T, and recently a little Marron and Goku! *_whispers* _Yes, shocking, isn't it? Getting back to the point, I've been suffering, because, and I hate to admit this, I'm getting bored with the DBZ fan fiction scene. All my favorite authors haven't updated their fics in a really long time, and it's hard to get used to the new stuff that's out. *_coughs "Gohan & Videl high school torture/ romance stories."* _I'm sorry people, but I just don't _like_ Videl. She's pushy and rude, and I don't see why Gohan had to go out and get a virtual carbon copy of his mother. I mean, after all the bullying he endured as a kid, you'd think he'd settled for a nice, controlled, _calm, _girl, wouldn't you? But, oh well. I love Panny to pieces, so I _guess _it worked out. *_a look back over she's written so far*_ Damn, I've gotten _completely _off track again, haven't I? I _do_ tend to ramble. So, as I was saying, this is my first Bulma romance thingy. I figure anyone who writes DBZ fan fiction is automatically compelled to have at least 1 V/B/Y in his or her itinerary, to be officially recognized as a fanfic author. So here's mine. This is a one shot/songfic based on my favorite Gladys Knight song, (Yes, even though I'm twenty, I still like _soul!_) "Neither One of Us." I hope you enjoy it.

****

Disclaimer Time: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. If I did, they would have never changed Bulma's dub to that_ **horrid **_valley girl screech; Videl would have some manners and some hobbies besides extorting from poor Son Gohan. And Chi-Chi would still be a _reasonably_ charming princess instead of that frying pan-totting, obsessive compulsive, peripheral vision, _Biyaaaaaatccccch_, we all love and know today. * (Blatant sarcasm, if you didn't notice.) Also, I don't own the song that the story is based on. I assume Ms. Knight and her *_cough* _Pips do. If not, well damn, **I **don't know who does! But if you happen to own it and just happen to be reading this, well, Dude, I **_love _**that song!

**__**

Neither One of Us (Wants To Be The First To Say Goodbye)

__

It's so sad to think we're not gonna make it

And it's gotten to the point 

Where we just can't fake it

For some ungodly reason

We just won't let it be....

I, Bulma Briefs, genius extrordinare, breathtaking beauty, and general all around heiress was just staring into the mirror. I checked out my face. Huge, blue eyes, long, sooty eyelashes, and perfect nose. Full, bow shaped lips. Perfect, oval shaped face, surrounded by long, aqua waves. And I know that I have a hell of a body, so what the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me anymore? This shit has been going on for years, a few years before he was killed fighting against the saiyans. Who am I referring to? Why it's Yamcha, former desert bandit turned Pro Baseball player. My boyfriend. He's been in my life for so long, that I don't want to contemplate being without him. That's why it hurts so much when he cheats on me, and stands me up. Just like tonight. Heh, guess that old saying is true after all, "_No one hurts you like the ones you love._"

I get up to start undressing, from the 'little number' I had put on for one of our yet _another_ abortive dates. As I slid off my heels, and retrieved my royal blue silk pj's from my dresser, my thoughts go back to my rapidly crumbling relationship. It's gotten to that point that, well, I'm becoming, numb to the constant blows to my heart, and ego. And if you're as confident, and vain as I usually am, that's not a good thing. As I change into my pajamas, and put my black, strapless dress away, my thoughts go to how lucky I am. Yes, I know that I'm very confident, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I think I've got a lot to be proud of, so I'm not going to cover it up with false modesty. That's what annoys me with so many people, if you work hard, and are blessed, you have a Kami given _right _to show the world that you are lucky. And I am. I have been born into a loving family, been gifted with looks, intelligence, grace, and not to mention a shit-load of money to complete the package. But, as I lay across my king-sized bed, I think to the one thing that has always alluded me, companionship. He, he, a funny thing about being the girl who has everything, not everybody is as happy about the situation as I am. That makes it hard to find someone who is able to accept me who I am, and is willing to be a true friend and lover.

But Goku did. He was my first true friend. He was too naive to be overly impressed or annoyed about my wealth and attitude. And as pushy as I was, he accepted and loved me for who I was. And because of that, everyone who came along on our little adventure accepted me too. I guess they thought if a sweetheart like Goku could see something in the spoiled brat, there must be something worth loving there. And everyone who was on our team during the Dragon Ball hunt eventually accepted and loved me too. For once I had true friends. But I still wanted a boyfriend. Someone who could tolerate my, well excitable nature? And in return, he would receive my affection and undying loyalty. Because if I love you, there is **no one** who can make me doubt you. And for a while, Yamcha had seemed to be the one. But, I guess he has gotten tired of being that "billionaire chick's" boyfriend. To quote one of his buddies. It doesn't even look like he's even _trying _anymore. But I can't talk. I'm becoming the same way.

__

I guess neither one of us

Neither one of us wants to be the first to say good-bye...

Because I'm tired of pretending. I love him, but it's not the same anymore. I've been with him for almost ten years, and it looks like this relationship isn't going anywhere. There's no _growth, _no stimulation. THERE IS NO FIRE LEFT. The passion's gone. Part of the reason is because he was the first steady guy I've had in my life. He didn't leave me when he found out that I don't take care of my boyfriends financially. He didn't leave when I didn't put out on on the third date. He waited when I was ready, almost 2 years later! (I like to be sure about things!) He could tolerate my outbursts and beratements, because he knew that sometimes that was some of my insecurities acting out. He'd been around me that long to realize that everything in my life wasn't all the way rosy, and I had ways of dealing with things. Not to mention realizing that by nature, I have a _very_ short fuse. I will love him FOREVER for knowing me, accepting me, regardless of how hard it must have been. 

The other reason is that we are scared of being alone. In retrospect, we have lived sheltered lives, and didn't get a chance to interact with normal kids, and teens of our ages, when we were adolescents. I skipped 4 grades when I was ten, and graduated from high school when I was 12. So I spent the majority of my time helping out in Daddy's lab and taking college courses until I was 16. And Yamcha was out supporting himself and Puar when his parents died of the Floating Sickness when he was 13. That's why, I have the UPMOST respect for him, even during his stint as the Desert Bandit. He was only stealing to survive, seeing that he had no living relatives to support him. That's why we meshed together. Because, we weren't ordinary teenagers who needed a date, and a quick grope, we were extrordinary people who needed someone who could understand the unusual turns their lives had taken. We needed understanding, and the knowledge that we _won't _just leave, out of the blue. But now, _we've _changed. We don't want the same things out of life. I guess he doesn't want to marry me. And I'm beginning to feel the same way. But for some reason, neither one of us want to be the first to say goodbye.

__

I keep wondering

Wondering

What I'm gonna do without you

And I guess you must be wondering the same thing too

So we go on

Go on together

Living a lie....

But as much as I love and respect him, there's a lot of unacceptable instances that have occurred that will make me despise him forever. Like that time, I had that corporate ball, and he showed up 2 hours late, with a BLONDE floozy on his arm. At **my **party. Drunk. I don't know why he _does _this to me! Aren't I woman enough for him?! I know all his likes and dislikes, I know he likes to be massaged on his upper arms at night, while listening to jazz. I know that he likes beer and lemonade at the same time, while eating corn chips. I know that he cries in the middle of the night, in his dreams, for his mother & father to come back to him, not to leave him, so that they and Puar can be a family again. Am I not enough?! Why can't I be his family too? 

If he called me tonight and said, "Bulma, let's run away together. Let's leave everything behind, and we can get married. We'll live in the mountains, and we can have a family." I would seriously consider doing that. It would be what I always wanted. To be a mother. _That _would be my ultimate, greatest creation. To give life, have a child to love of my own. But with Yamcha, I see that will never happen. We really should give it up. We've grown farther apart, and because we still love each other, we hurt each other worse. My tirades grow more nasty, and vicious, while Yamcha cheats more & more frequently. But if we leave, there's no guarantee that someone else would want us, once they find out all our little insecurities. And for the fact, that we can't see each other with anybody else. 

__

Because I guess neither one of us

Neither one of us wants to be the first to say good-bye..

When he first cheated on me, and he told me, I acted in what I thought would be the appropriate manner. I pulled a gun out on him. Then sobbing, I pistol whipped him. But I took him back. The second time I was cutting vegetables in the kitchen, so unfortunately for him, I stabbed him in the side. That was when he stopped telling me, and I had to guess. The clueless sap made it easy, I suppose. The lipstick marks on the collar. The smell of foreign perfume. 

The kicker was when I went to surprise him on his birthday, one year, and I discovered pictures of him and other girls all over his living room. I don't go over there regularly, work keeps me pretty busy, and we usually meet at the place we're going to, or he picks me up. So when I let myself in, it was like I took a bullet to the kidney. It was when I knew we weren't going to live happily ever after, when I knew, that our relationship was officially on a countdown to the end. Puar saw my face, as she tried to cover up the evidence, but it was too late. _She _knew that it was coming to an end. She can't even look me in the face anymore. I cheated once, just to make him feel the same way I felt, everytime I found out about him and his indiscretions. I'll never forget his face when I told him. It was a mix of extreme shock, curiosity, pain, and anger. When I saw his face, I realized that I was looking at _my _face those times, when he told me, or I found out. It was misery, and I couldn't do it again. If _I_ felt nauseous causing that look, how could he continue to do that to me?

__

Everytime I find the nerve

Everytime I find the nerve to say I'm leaving

Memories

Those old memories get in my way

Lord knows it's only me

Only know it's me

That I'm missing you

When it comes to saying good-bye

That's a simple word that I just cannot say

There can be no way

There can be no way

This can have a happy ending

No, no

So we just go on 

Hurting and pretending

Convincing ourselves to give it just one more try...

I hate him. I truly do. You'd think with the way I talk, and act, that I was the dominant partner in our relationship. But I'm not. I'm the submissive one. I have to be, otherwise, I wouldn't keep letting him talk me back into this endless dance of misery, love, and regrets. He knows me, and all my weaknesses, so he knows what buttons to push to get me to stay. And the knowledge that I _do _want to stay, make this work, even though, deep in my heart, I know it's a lost cause. I don't know _his _reasons, (Well not all of them.) for him to continue this farce. He has to have some deep, dark, inner turmoil going on in his mind, (And heart.) to hurt me like this. But... I don't think I can _do_ this anymore. I blink hard at the ceiling. I've said that to myself before, but never with the amount of emphasis on the thought, or feeling of endless regret. I think I've never _truly _ever felt this tired and resolved. "_This is the end." _My mind whispers to me, and finally, my heart says, _"Yes, Bulma. It _is _the end."_

Because I guess neither one of us

(Neither one of us,) wants to be the first to say

(Neither one of us,) wants to be the first to say

(Neither one of us,) wants to be the first to say,

__

I'm an adventurous soul, but I guess, you knew that. Otherwise, why would I have gone out on the Dragon Ball quest, or even go to Namek? Because I crave adventure, not knowing what lies on the other side of the horizon. What waits for me in the future. But, _this, _I 'm scared of this one. I completely don't know what will happen in this instance. I may be giving up my only chance to have a guaranteed partner by my side, just because I can't let some things slide.

This is the argument I have with myself as I head out of my bedroom, on my way down the stairs to the den so I can have my "discussion" with Yamcha. I don't want to wake up my parents, or our professional houseguest, The Saiyan no Ouji, Vegeta. Damn, I've must have been smoking some hard shit, to ask **him** to live with me.(A.N. Bulma was not smoking anything, figure of speech.) But in any case, it isn't any of his business what I'm going to say to Yamcha, so I went downstairs, away from him, (My room is right next to his, and you know how sensitive Saiyan ears are.) so he can't bitch and complain or even listen in. As for the argument I'm having in my brain, well I've had it before, but for once, I'm not going to let that fear of me being alone stop me from letting go. 

I'm not happy in this relationship, and everyday, a little piece of my old arrogance and self -confidence dies, little by little. When your in love, you should feel good about yourself, instead of thinking of how you should change yourself to make someone love you more. You should feel confident in the one you love, and in _you_. But I haven't felt that way in a _very_ long time, and I just long for it to end. If I end up alone, so be it, because, anything is better then this self-loathing schtick I'm on right now. Because I hate myself, for being so _weak_ to accept this when deep down, I know I can do better. Finally, the opposing side of me shuts up, now in silent agreement that I shouldn't be miserable if I'm supposed to be happy. I look down at the plush green carpet in the darkness, taking a deep breath, before dialing his number. As I listen to the rings, I take into account that it had been 4 hours, since he stood me up, and I laid in bed, contemplating our existence, and well talking to myself. But I've actually got something out of the conversation, got everything into perspective. No matter what he says, tonight is the end. There can never be any going back. I hope Puar is proud of me. *

__

Farewell, my love,

I've been talking to him for 20 minutes. Yelling and cursing, and accusing, but I've remained adamant in the face of the storm, I _won't _remain any longer in this relationship. His pleading has finally broken my wall, and I let loose on him. Poor son-ova-bitch.

Me: _No! I can't do this anymore! It's tearing me up. I can't pretend that this is going to get any better. It's not, and it hasn't been for a long time. I love you, but I hate you at the same time, Yamcha. And I just want it to stop._

Yamcha: _Baby, give me another chance, just one more chance, to show you how much I love you. I don't know what gets into me, I know I have **you **at home, but something- I get confused, and I go after another woman to balm the bruise._

Me: *_furious* Is that your excuse?! Because it's a piss poor one to me! I've never had the need to go fuck anyone else, *mocking* "Just because I'm confused!"_

Yamcha: *_angry* You want to know why I fuck around? I tell you why, because you expect shit out of me that I don't know if I can deliver! You, who are _naturally _smart, and rich, and confident, want to be with me. _Me!_ I don't know if I'm good enough for you! All those corporate bigwigs, who drool over you, and kiss your ass all the time, look at me like I'm guttersnipe! Sure, I'm the one they can place their bets on when their in their corporate boxes, but to interact with them outside of the stadium, to been seen with Corporate Princess Bulma, I'm not good enough! And **I **feel that I'm not good enough. I'm afraid one day you're going to leave me. *Quietly* Everyone who I love, disappears. My mom, dad, almost everyone. I don't want to lose you too. That's why when I see your face, I wince, because it is _**me **_who is making you want to leave me. And I **hate **myself for hurting you all the time. Because I see that your dying, Bulma. * Yells* You think I don't see that!?! Because I do. Puar tells me that I'm scum. Do you know that? The ever faithful, devoted to the end, **Puar **tells me that I suck daily. And that you could do better. The same Puar who says that she can't even look at you anymore, without seeing your face that day. How heartbroken and infinitely sad you looked. She said it was the one time she wished she had never met me, after seeing what I could do to the one I love._

I had never known that he felt that way. If he had told me this, when I tried to talk to me all those times, maybe we could have salvaged our relationship. Because, as much as I want to reach through the phone and tell him that if he would just _stop _the cheating and lying, I would forgive him, and everything would be better than before, I can't. I hit the point of no return earlier this evening when I was laying in my bed, _alone_, and I looked up at my ceiling and felt _incredibly _tired. My hearttold me to give up, and it doesn't seem to be relenting at the moment. But despite of all the pain, and lying, I love him still. And because I love him, and always will, I have to tell him that I'm leaving, and _this_ time I won't be back. Because, in spite of everything, I owe him for the memories, and the love that is currently being directed my way. And for the love going _his _wayalso. Despite everything. And I have to tell him this because I think I finally know what is our problem. Yamcha has changed, and he isn't the same person he was all those years ago. He needs to find a girl who is free from the past. So he can start anew. Unfortunately, I'm a **big **part of his past. And I need someone who can give me forever. But I want to be in his future, as his friend.

Me: *_softly* Yamcha, sweetie. I'm sorry, but I can't,_ _this time. I'm all used up, and I've got nothing left to give to us. If you had told me that you were feeling this way earlier in the game, we could've worked it out. But I'm _tired _now, Yamcha. I want to call it quits for good. And I really _mean _it this time._

Yamcha: _Bulma, babe, you don't mean it! We can work it out! Now that we've gotten everything out in the open, we can take it to the next step! Ba-_

Me: _*tiredly* No, Yamcha._

Yamcha: _*oblivious* We can start anew! I can finally ask you the question that I have been waiting to do when I was ready. It's been a long time coming, but I think I'm ready._

I'm apprehensive now. Please don't let him do what I _think _he's going to do.

Me: _*pleading* Yamcha, **please**.._

Yamcha: _*desperate* Bulma, let's get married, babe! Let's runaway, and go live in the mountains, near Mt. Paozu. We'll live near Goku, you'd like that, wouldn't you? And we can have the family we've always wanted. I've seen how'd you'd look at Gohan, I know you want a child. I want one too. I can go to college, get a degree in broadcasting. And you can still run Capsule Corp. at home. We can have a little girl. She'll look just like you. I always wanted a little girl, a Bulma lookalike..._

That bastard, how could he?! He went for the jugular. He _knew _what I've always wanted! I feel something wet on my face. Tears, this is harder than I thought it was going to be. I had just said that if he offered to marry me, it would be hard to resist. I can see everything now. Us living next to my little brother, Goku and his wife, and kid. I can see _my _children playing with Gohan. I can see Yamcha studying in the den, while Puar is playing with our little girl. And I can see myself in my workshop, inventing some wonderful new invention, nothing frivolous, no, something to make the world a better place. Now that _I've _had a child of my own, I want her/him to be proud of me. Bulma Briefs-Yurameshi, (a.n. Okay, let's just say that's Yamcha's last name, shall we?) Genius extrodinare, breathtaking beauty, and all around heiress. And my newest and most important titles, wife and mother. It's so clear, I can see it now, that it breaks my heart, because I know that it's not going to be real. The tears now pour from eyes like a waterfall, and it's getting hard to breathe. 

Yamcha: _* worried* Bulma! Are you okay, I hear you crying. Say something!_

It's so hard, letting it all slip through my fingers, but my heart is still telling me to resist it, to not get sucked back in. To let it go. So, I can only say one thing to him. This is going to tear him up, like it's doing to me....

__

Good-bye.

Me: _*brokenly* Bye._

Yamcha: _*desperately* What are you **saying**, Bulma? *Voice breaking* All you have to say is yes._

I'm shaking my head at my end of the phone. Everything seems so foggy now. Distantly I note that I'm in hysterics. But still one word comes out of my mouth. So I guess this is it, huh? The only way to keep my resolve is to go into hysterics. Oh well, whatever gets the job done...

Me: _*sobbing and shaking * Bye._

Yamcha: _*now crying* No, Bulma. DON'T DO THIS! I'LL CHANGE! WE CAN WORK IT OUT! MARRY ME! PLEASE, WE BELONG TOGETHER!_

I'm still hysterical, I'm surprised that nobody has come down by now, but I'm glad. I don't want anyone to see me like this. This is it, I note to myself. This is the clincher. I'm going to finish it. I'm going to have to say more than one word. 

Me: _*sobbing and still shaking* No. Good-bye, Yamcha._

I hear the phone drop on the other end. He understands now. I hear sobbing on the other end. I have to complete it. I hang the receiver on the cradle. It's over. I sink to the floor, and start to rock back and forth on my heels, holding my head against my knees. Sobbing and choking on my own saliva. Snot runs out of my nose and my hair is stuck to my face and to the back of my neck. Through my haze I distantly wonder who's going to want me, looking as charming as I am now. Heh. Now that Yamcha's out of the picture. I feel another presence. I hope it's Daddy, Mom would just talk in that high-pitch squeal of hers, and I might be tempted to kill her. All I needed was some _silent _comfort. Emphasis on silent. I guess Daddy would qualify. He would ask me what's wrong of course, but at least his voice wouldn't crack glass in the process.

I hear a deep baritone voice, with a slight accent. Oh wouldn't you know, it's Vegeta. I want to tell him to fuck off, but my head hurts, and all I really want to do is just curl up into a ball and hibernate for a thousand years, or just until the pain goes away. I look up under my wild mane of hair, and I see the silhouette against the wall. That distinctive flame-shaped hairdo attached to a muscular body. His face is inscrutable as he studies the sight I make on the den floor. I tell him to fuck off. There, that should do it. He can stop staring at me like I'm a fascinating test subject, (Damn, now that I know how that feels, I'm going to stop staring at those poor test subjects. All that staring is _damn _irritating.) And I can just crawl up into the fetal position. Just as soon as I can get the wild sobs under control, that is. But he surprises me. He leans over, and gathers me into his arms, and takes me upstairs. I vaguely wonder where's he's taking me, while I still huddle and shake in his arms. 

We reach a room. And I'm a little surprised to note that this is my room. Well that's nice, considering that it's _Vegeta _we're talking about. Well buddy, all you have to do is drop me on the floor, and I'll be peachy keen. I mean, it's a _hell _of a lot more than what I normally expect of you. He walks over to the bed and lays me on it. And then he turned to walk out, probably thinking his job was done. Remind me to upgrade that Gravity Room, would ya? But then, he turns around and considers me a bit. Then in a move that is still surprising to me for years into the future, he returns to my side, lays in the bed next to me, and holds me in his arms, while stroking my hair, and whispering something in Saiyago. Well I'll be damned. I guess I'm going to have to build a robotic Goku for the unpredictable saiyan. To go along with that newly upgraded Gravity Room, huh? I fall asleep in his warmth, as I headed onto an existence, without Yamcha.

__

10 Years Later...

I sit next to Chi-Chi and little Marron, in the stands at the junior league division at the 33rd annual World Championship Tournament. (A.N. Sorry you guys, but I can't think of the Japanese name of it at the moment. Or the correct number, further more.) I'm very excited, my little boy is up next! I feel someone taking a seat next to me, it's Yamcha. He hands me a drink. I smile at him.

It's amazing how time has passed, isn't it? After that horrible time with the 'breakup', I had a one-night stand with Vegeta, (I guess he liked how snot and spit looked on me, eh?) and we conceived Trunks. I was never so dumb-founded when I learned that I was pregnant. I was laid out on my office floor for 2 hours, when I got the news that day. But, oh boy, did fireworks occur, when I told Vegeta about the pregnancy. Well let's just say that he took off into outer space and leave it at that, shall we? But in another event that has shocked me into silence many a time in remembrance, he came back. And he stayed. But not as a houseguest, but as my life partner, my _mate_. You are now looking at the Princess of all Saiyans! Weird considering that I am Chikyuu-jin, but oh well. Royal is as royal does, I suppose. 

He told me that he loved me, one night after I came back from feeding Trunks. He was standing by the big picture window in my room, when he just burst out with the words. I, for a long time had just categorized my feelings as lust and affection for Vegeta. I did_ not _want to go through the ordeal I had gone through with Yamcha, with Vegeta. An experience like that would kill me, for Vegeta is _far_ more primal than Yamcha, and would hold no prisoners. But he told me that he loved me, and my world stopped. I told him that I didn't know exactly what I felt for him, and he said that he would wait around to see what I came up with. He waited for 3 years before I told him that I loved him too. He just smirked and said he knew that I had loved him _2 _years before, and I was just testing him to be sure. I blushed, because it was true. And now, we are the most dysfunctional/happy family I know.

And Trunks, oh my, he is the light of my universe. He's manipulative, charming, arrogant, a genius, and just a little bit spoiled, and he's mine oh mine. I wouldn't change him for the world, because he is a product of his parents, all of our good qualities made flesh. And his coloring astounds Vegeta, and to a smaller extent, me. I had violet hair, as a child, but when I turned 11, it started going blue. Like a blonde person does. As a child, it turns from blonde to honey brown or something. And his eyes, they are mine in color. They are the most endless blue I've ever seen. I never realized how beautiful my eyes were, until I saw them in my son. But his features are all his father's and I can see that I'm going to have to arm my son with mace, before sending him off to high school, looking as gorgeous as he is. I always thought I would have beautiful children, but I have _surpassed _myself on Trunks! But I want another, maybe a girl. Yeah, she would look like me! Perfection in the making. I look at Yamcha, and he notices and smiles. 

He was _incredibly _hurt when he found out about Trunks, and Vegeta. I didn't blame him; after all, it was only 9 months after the break-up that he found out that I was pregnant with another man's child. That was _totally _different than just sleeping with someone else. Actually getting pregnant, was creating another life, bonding a part of yourself permanently with someone. And in spite of all of his faults, I must admit, that Yamcha had never gotten another woman pregnant, while he was with me all those years. Slept with them by the score, but never impregnated one. So he was devastated by the news. I still to this day, feel horrid about the pain I saw on his face when I told him. It was like all those times he had cheated on me gathered on his face like a collage of misery. In that moment, I know for certain, he felt all the pain he had caused to me over the years, and he finally knew, and responded in kind with a strangled "_Touché."_

He couldn't talk to me for a good year and a half, without that haunted look. But as the years went by, he got used to the fact that Vegeta and I had gotten together, and had a family. He and Vegeta will never get along, but Yamcha can tolerate him, and Vegeta can resist the impulse to incinerate him, so it's all good. And Yamcha and I are best friends now. We know everything there is to know about each other, so we can talk about things and it doesn't feel awkward. Yamcha is still looking for that girl who can share his life with him, but as he laughingly once told me, "She has to understand that I share my life with _another _woman, and that we are a package deal!" And it's true, because we've discovered that, we can never really not be in each other's life. We've shared too much, and own a part of each other's soul. Vegeta discovered this, much to his disgust, and hates Yamcha even more than he did before. But I told him, had I never been involved with Yamcha, I wouldn't be the same woman who he fell in love with, slept with, repeatedly mind you, and conceived that wonderful saiyan _prince,_ he loves so much. Even if he won't admit it. With that in mind, to give his _princely _honor a boost, he now just considers Yamcha gay. And so, has no worries about him being with his mate. Whoo! You know I can never tell Yamcha this, or I might lose my husband. For Yamcha just might go to the eternal dragon, and wish for supreme power, just to blow Vegeta away. I told Chi- Chi though, and we laughed hysterically for a good 20 minutes. She said she could just _see _Vegeta rationalizing our relationship like that.

Either way, Yamcha is doing just great; he went to college and became a sports broadcaster. I see him on the tube once in a while, while I watch my precious, Wildcats.(My favorite baseball team.) Being around him for so long _had _to rub off somehow. And he loves Trunks a lot. Trunks, _likes_ Yamcha, but hold him a little in contempt. Like he'll play baseball with him, but in actuality, consider him a weakling. I just hope Yamcha doesn't see that, because that would hurt him. A lot. But there's not a lot I can do, because he gets it from his father. All I hope is he won't offend my oldest friend. Because that's who he is, now that Goku's dead. My little brother, dead. I still can't believe it, dead so he could save the world again. Of course Gohan's the one who did the deed, but you know what I mean. It's so weird, to consider that little boy who didn't know what a girl was, grow up to be the world's hero, with 2 sons and a wife no less. And speaking of his children, Goku had another one. Knocked Chi-Chi up on the night before that big green bug's game. Son-kun, you sly _dog_, you! And Chi-Chi had Goten. Goten means "heaven". I think the name is appropriate. And he is the spitting image of Goku as a kid. Whenever I look at him, I can almost imagine, wearing that bunny suit again, running after a spiky-haired kid with a flying cloud. He is the sweetest thing however, and he and Trunks are best friends, and that makes me _very_ happy.

And Gohan, oh man, he makes me wish I was 16 again, so I can GLOMP, on the poor boy. He is soooooo, - well _damn_! He's really cute!! And _he _lives an interesting life. Saiyaman? Okay... And he has to deal with that Afro-freak's pushy daughter chasing after him. Oh, Gohan, good luck escaping _that_ one! I'm so happy that Goku came back for the day, It's like old times again. The announcer calls out the introduction to the 33rd annual World Champion Tournament. And that pompous,_ baffoon_ comes out and starts posing. Me, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha simultaneously look at each other, and then burst into uncontrollable laughter, while poor Marron looks on in confusion. You know, looking back, all that pain I went through to get where I am, was worth it. My son was worth it. My husband was worth it. And my friendship with Yamcha is worth it. I can truly say my life is happy. I may have had a lot of rough spots, but in the end, I'll say that it was worth it. I guess saying good-bye was best for me after all.

__ ****

~Fin~

Well, what did you think? I think it's my best work so far, and I'm proud of me. I got the idea for this story from two sources; that scene on DBZ when Bulma, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi were watching the Junior League Division, and Yamcha and Bulma had a nice little scene. I don't _hate _Yamcha; it's just that he's not as cool as my Veggie-sama that's all. 

To tell you the truth, I don't actually _hate _Yamcha. You, my fellow authors, influence how I respond to a character by the way you portray him in your fics. If I read he's a horrible person, I wish to lynch him with the rest of the mob. But on the Anime, he's not so bad. In fact, if you think I'm lying, take this into consideration; I was reading this fan fiction today, *7-31* and it had Trunks _sleeping _with Videl! I wanted to kill him, for he was engaged to Pan, (My girl!) and Gohan had just died a month previously. Now, you know guys know I'm not all that fond of Videl, but I thought I could _never _hate Trunks-kun. And I couldn't. Until today! I hated him in that fan fic. So you see, how someone writes a character you bias them. But I just wanted Yamcha to be a cool guy this time. Maybe next time he can be evil! MwahahahahaHA!

*clears throat*

And the other source is from that fab song, from Gladys Knight & the Pips. Plus I just wanted to write a break up fic, without extreme hatred for Yammie. I think I did okay, but what do **you **think? Let me know in a **detailed **review, I like long reviews. Well I think I'm going to do a couple of Sailor Moon fics, before returning to the DBZ scene, so if I'm gone for a while, take care, and Ja ne!

H4L.

* When Bulma said that she hoped Puar was proud of her, she was referring to the fact that even _Puar _was telling her, (without actually _telling_ her) that it was wrong to allow yourself to get dogged like that, and to get her self- respect back. Even if it meant leaving Yamcha alone. I feel that it took a lot for Puar to feel that way for Yamcha. You see how loyal the little shape shifter is to him, and if Puar told Yamcha that he sucked daily, she must have been at her wit end. And she was feeling empathetic toward Bulma's feelings. That's the way she told Bulma how she was feeling, if not by talking, then by not looking her in the face anymore. And further more, I think that Puar is a girl. Anything that _sounds _that feminine has_ got_ to be a girl. Though I have been wrong on occasion. *_Coughs* Frieza._ Shoot, for the longest, I thought the reptilian freak was a woman! Come on! That lipstick, that VOICE! But enough about that, review! 

__


End file.
